Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory output such as sound, video, graphics or GPS data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented) by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality.
Various AR techniques are adopted by smartphones, tablet PCs, wearable devices, or other mobile devices to provide a diversity of services.
According to conventional AR-related techniques, the user needs to previously choose a target object to be recognized or information (e.g., a service) to receive in association with the object. This means that the user should be aware of information from which a result of recognition is to be obtained, when selecting the information, which is determined by individually changing the information in case the recognized object does not provide the type of information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.